Innamoramento
by Picotti
Summary: Draco Malfoy déteste Hermione Granger. Il l'a toujours détestée. N'est-ce pas ? C'est une sang de bourbe, une née-moldue, une Miss Je Sais Tout, il ne peut pas ne pas la haïr. Il ne peut pas...


_Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des défis de la Ficothèque Ardente (pour plus de précisions, contactez-moi par MP)._

_Ici le thème était l'adolescence (majorité sexuelle obligatoire). Et le rating M était imposé._

* * *

**Innamoramento**

Draco Malfoy détestait Hermione Granger. Qu'on se le dise, c'était sans appel. Depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vue, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait pas la supporter. Elle avait des dents immenses, des cheveux qui ne ressemblaient à rien, elle se fichait pas mal de la supériorité du sang, elle était une née-moldue, ça sautait aux yeux et Draco l'avait su bien avant qu'on ne le lui dise. Il la méprisait. Les gens de son espèce n'avaient rien à faire dans une école de magie. Si la faiblesse de Dumbledore n'avait pas été aussi évidente, leur société aurait eu plus d'avenir, Draco en était persuadé, son père ne cessait de le dire. Ça ne pouvait être que vrai donc, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis autre point qui plaidait en sa défaveur : elle est très amie avec Potter et Weasley. Rien que ça aurait suffi pour que Draco la déteste.

Au fil du temps qui passait, il ne cessait de la haïr en silence. Elle avait en plus le culot d'être bonne en classe. Très bonne. Et les notes de Draco avaient beau être correctes, elles n'étaient pas excellentes. Son père se moquait de lui et le menaçait. Il ne cessait de décolérer. A cause d'elle, il passait pour un faible et était la risée de sa famille.

Draco fomentait des plans et chaque coup bas qu'il pouvait faire à Granger, Potter et Weasley était une petite victoire en soi, une vengeance pour la honte qu'il devait essuyer chaque fois que son père posait les yeux sur son relevé de notes.

Le crache-limace avait été l'une de ses vengeances les plus délectables, d'autant qu'il était parfaitement innocent dans l'histoire, Weasley s'étant auto-lancé le sort. Draco en avait ri des jours durant. Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, certains s'amusaient à mimer la scène sous les éclats de rire des autres. Il ne s'en lassait pas et était sûr que l'image du rouquin vomissant une grosse limace gluante resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Il avait regretté de ne pas avoir en main l'appareil photo de ce petit idiot de Crivey.

Draco grandit et comme tout jeune homme qui se respectait, sang pur de surcroît et plutôt fier de sa personne, il commença rapidement à s'intéresser aux filles. Toutes maisons confondues, sauf les Gryffondor, question d'honneur. Il draguait ouvertement mais leur faisait vite comprendre qu'elles ne devaient pas attendre de lui une relation trop longue ou trop sérieuse. Il savait que ses parents chercheraient bien assez vite à le marier à la première sang-pur dont la famille présenterait une dot correcte. En attendant, il cherchait juste à s'évader.

Un dimanche après-midi en plein mois de décembre, Draco était à moitié allongé dans l'un des canapés de la salle commune. Depuis les nouvelles lois du professeur Ombrage, les élèves restaient au maximum cantonnés dans les salles communes. Il avait beau faire partie de la brigade inquisitoriale, il trouvait tout de même que Poudlard devenait de plus en plus infréquentable. Se promener dans les couloirs alors qu'il faisait froid et qu'ils n'avaient plus le droit de faire grand-chose ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement. Mais rester dans la salle commune à écouter Crabbe et Goyle déblatérer sur les filles lui semblait presque aussi peu enthousiasmant. Il était en train de réfléchir à comment sauver son après-midi lorsqu'il entendit cette remarque :

« Granger quand même, elle est bien fichue. »

Draco manqua de peu de s'étrangler. Il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa subitement. Il avait toujours tenu ses deux comparses pour des crétins finis mais là, il devait avouer qu'ils dépassaient les bornes.

« Ce que tu peux être répugnant Goyle ! cracha-t-il.

_ Quoi ? Tu ne peux quand même pas le nier, elle commence à avoir des seins où on mettrait bien les mains.

_ Stop ! »

Il s'était levé et se tenait devant son pseudo-ami, le visage crispé sur une moue de dégoût.

« C'est une sang de bourbe, Goyle. Elle n'a même pas le droit de prétendre au titre de sorcière. Mais si tu veux t'avilir, ne te gêne surtout pas. »

Il quitta la pièce, furieux tout autant que dérouté. Lui-même n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre pourquoi il s'était tant mis en colère. Il détestait Granger et s'il passait la plupart de son temps avec Goyle, il ne l'aimait pas pour autant. Alors tous les deux pouvaient bien finir ensemble, il n'en avait techniquement rien à faire du tout. Et pourtant ça l'embêtait.

Les mains dans les poches, il cherchait à comprendre. Ce n'était… ce n'était quand même pas Granger qui le mettait dans cet état-là ? Il stoppa subitement sa marche. Il se trouvait dans un couloir des cachots, pas très loin de la salle de potions. Il avait marché là où ses pas le portaient, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il faisait ni à l'endroit où il se rendait. Son cœur s'était tout à coup emballé et il avait une boule dans la gorge. Non, c'était n'importe quoi. C'était une sang de bourbe, une raclure de née-moldue.

Et pourtant il eut bien des occasions au cours de cette année-là de l'observer du coin de l'œil et il devait s'avouer que Goyle avait raison, elle était loin d'être moche. Il n'osait pas encore se dire qu'elle pouvait même être jolie. Elle s'était débrouillée, il ne savait par quel moyen, pour se faire raccourcir les dents et ça accentuait son sourire. Il se forçait à ne pas trop penser à elle, elle était toujours amie avec Weasley et Potter et d'ailleurs le rouquin la regardait presque avec des yeux enamourés qui écoeuraient Draco. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour ne pas comprendre qu'il était dingue d'elle. Elle se pavanait comme une idiote avec ses livres, étalait sa science en cours.

Elle était bien fichue mais restait toujours aussi insupportable.

Arriva l'été et le terrible moment de la Marque des Ténèbres. Draco oublia les filles, les sorties, l'amusement, l'insouciance. Il perdit son enfance et son innocence pour entrer dans l'armée des ténèbres, poussé là, incapable de refuser, forcé de placer sa vie entre les mains d'un fou furieux. Poudlard n'avait plus la même saveur. Avec ou sans nés-moldus, il n'en avait plus rien à faire maintenant. Il était prisonnier de son propre destin, il était enchaîné, condamné. Comment pourrait-il continuer à regarder les filles alors qu'il avait pour mission, pour ordre même, de tuer un homme.

Et pas n'importe qui, le professeur Albus Dumbledore en personne.

La tâche était trop lourde pour ses épaules et Celui-Qu'on-Ne-Devait-Pas-Nommer le savait parfaitement. Il était puni pour le manque de foi de son père. Potter avait bien de la chance. Il mettait sa vie en danger mais il le faisait de son propre gré, personne ne venait le jeter dans la fosse aux dragons, armé d'un ridicule bout de bois qui ne le protégeait en rien. Draco l'enviait, surtout pour ce droit au choix.

D'aucun dirait qu'on avait toujours la possibilité de choisir, qu'il ne tenait qu'à soi de s'en rendre compte. Mais entre vivre et mourir dans la souffrance, pouvait-on réellement parler de choix ?

Lorsqu'il se sentait sur le point de craquer, il allait se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Elles étaient hantées par Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme le plus pathétique de toute l'école. La plupart des élèves préféraient l'éviter. Ses discours sur la mort étaient d'un ennui… mortel. Et d'ailleurs elle n'était pas toujours là, elle voyageait souvent dans les canalisations pour se reposer et rêvasser au détour d'une tuyauterie.

C'était une après-midi de janvier. Il faisait froid dans toute l'école. La neige recouvrait le parc, formant une épaisse croûte sur les toits, feutrant les bruits des élèves. Draco avait manqué une partie des cours de la matinée pour travailler dans la Salle sur Demande sur l'Armoire à Disparaître et comme toujours, il n'était parvenu à rien. Il n'était pas assez bon en enchantements pour ça, pas assez doué en magie noire, pas assez mâture tout court. A seize ans, on n'avait clairement pas le niveau pour ce genre de choses.

Il était désespéré. Peu désireux de parler à qui que ce soit, il s'était réfugié dans les toilettes et avait été soulagé de constater que le fantôme n'était pas là. De temps en temps, il lui parlait de ses états d'âmes. Mimi avait l'air d'apprécier et lui vidait un peu ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il rêvait cependant d'un véritable ami, d'un confident à qui il pourrait tout confier.

Une telle personne n'existait malheureusement pas.

Debout devant un lavabo au robinet cassé, il observait son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait les traits tirés, les cheveux ébouriffés et des cernes sous les yeux. Il avait l'air épuisé. Des sillons parcouraient ses joues, traçant sur sa peau les marques des larmes qu'il venait de verser. Et s'il échouait ? S'il ne parvenait pas à faire entrer les Mangemorts dans l'école ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'allait certainement pas lui envoyer une tape sur l'épaule et lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il manquait d'expérience et qu'il ferait mieux une prochaine fois. S'il avait de la chance, s'il était dans un bon jour, il ne subirait qu'un Doloris. Si ce n'est pas le cas… il préférait ne pas y penser.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent au rebord du lavabo. Il avait la nausée.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans son dos.

« Oh pardon, je ne pensais pas que… Malfoy ? »

Il se retourna brusquement. Devant lui se tenait Granger, quelques livres sous le bras et son sac sur l'épaule. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir en ce moment, c'était bien elle. D'autant qu'il était en position de faiblesse. Il se redressa, s'essuya rapidement le visage du dos de la main, espérant qu'elle ne comprendrait pas qu'il venait de passer un long moment à pleurer. Il espéra également qu'elle referme la porte et s'en aille.

Hermione referma bien la porte mais elle ne quitta pas la pièce. Au contraire, elle s'avança vers lui, les joues rosies par la gêne. Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'elle vienne vers lui. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'il la détestait et qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle ? Sa pitié, elle pouvait se la garder, la distribuer comme elle le voulait à tous les Potter et à tous les Weasley du monde, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Mais pas pour lui. Il n'en voulait pas.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Il renifla. Sincèrement, il avait l'air d'aller bien ? Il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui passait un bon moment et s'épanouissait.

« Fiche-moi la paix Granger, t'as rien à faire ici. »

Elle pinça les lèvres et il se prit à contempler ce petit ourlet rose qui déformait agréablement sa bouche. Elle avait dans les yeux un éclat qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Elle fit un autre pas en avant. Elle portait un parfum à la noix de coco et Draco se demanda s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Ça faisait tellement puéril, tellement enfantin et pourtant l'odeur sucrée venait lui chatouiller les narines.

« Ce sont des toilettes pour les filles. Techniquement toi non plus tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il avait besoin de parler. Il avait besoin d'un ami, d'un soutien à qui dévoiler ses peurs et ses angoisses. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'écouterait sans le juger et sans le couper. Mais Granger ne pouvait pas remplir ce rôle. Surtout pas elle. S'il lui avouait qu'il était un Mangemort et que sa mission était de tuer Dumbledore et de faire entrer dans l'école les soldats du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors elle courrait tout droit voir Potter pour tout lui raconter. Ses plans tomberaient à l'eau, ce fichu Ordre du Phénix viendrait mettre les pieds dans le plat, comme d'habitude et Draco serait puni. Doloris sur doloris, il finirait ses jours à Sainte Mangouste à échanger des papiers de bonbons avec les parents de Londubat.

La nausée le prit à la gorge et il se retint de justesse de laisser échapper un gémissement.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester ici Draco.

_ Fiche-moi la paix ! »

Il avait crié, les poings serrés. Il sentait les larmes à nouveau sur le point de couler. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant elle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit ainsi. Il était Draco Malfoy, il était préfet des Serpentard, descendant d'une noble famille de sangs-purs depuis tellement de générations qu'il ne serait pas étonné de descendre de Merlin lui-même. Il était quelqu'un de fort, quelqu'un que tous admiraient, devant qui toutes les filles soupiraient. Lorsqu'il en embrassait une, elle s'abandonnait dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il s'allongeait sur elle, elle le laissait le posséder tout entier.

« D'accord, je vais partir. Je voulais juste… (elle toussota pour se donner un peu de courage ou de contenance.) Je voulais juste te dire que si tu le voulais, je suis là et je t'écouterai.

_ Dégage ! »

Il la poussa vers la porte. Elle n'insista pas d'avantage et partit. Lorsque le loquet claqua dans la serrure, Draco s'effondra. Les larmes jaillirent, inondant son visage, brûlant ses yeux. Ses genoux ployèrent sous son poids et il se retrouva assis par terre, la tête entre les mains, les épaules secouées de violents sanglots. Sa vie était brisée et il n'avait que seize ans. Personne ne viendrait le tirer de là. Il n'y avait pas de Potter héroïque pour lui, pas de sortilège pour alléger son fardeau. Il n'avait que Rogue et il n'était pas sûr du tout que son aide lui soit profitable. Le maître des potions était un profiteur, il le savait. D'ailleurs personne ne pouvait dire avec précision qui il était réellement et dans les rangs des Mangemorts, la rumeur circulait qu'il était suffisamment bon occlumens pour masquer ses véritables intentions à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui-même.

« Quelle petite idiote de penser que tu allais lui parler. »

Draco leva la tête. Devant lui, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, se trouvait Mimi Geignarde. Même dans la translucidité de la mort, il pouvait voir l'acné qui dévorait son visage, ses lunettes trop lourdes pour son nez et qui traçaient des marques sur les ailes, ses couettes mal tressées et dont des mèches s'échappaient. Elle était tellement ridicule avec son petit sourire satisfait. Il avait fait l'erreur de lui parler. Un peu. Juste un peu. Il lui avait dévoilé une partie de sa sensibilité et elle l'avait pris pour un ami. Il savait qu'elle était terriblement en manque de chaleur humaine mais tant pis pour elle. Il n'était pas le Sorcier du Salut, il n'était pas là pour aider les autres.

Il se leva, s'essuya à nouveau les yeux sur sa manche, ramassa son sac de cours et fila hors de toilettes. Pas Mimi. Il ne se sentait pas la force de lui parler aujourd'hui et de supporter sa morbidité déprimante.

Ce soir-là, dans son lit, Draco ne put fermer l'œil. Il entendait nettement les ronflements de Crabbe et Goyle comme si tous deux s'adonnaient au concours de celui qui faisait le plus de bruit.

Une idée était en train de prendre naissance dans son esprit. C'était déjà la troisième fois ce soir qu'il la repoussait mais pourtant elle revenait à chaque fois, toujours un peu plus insistante. Et si Granger pouvait réellement l'aider ? Il n'était pas obligé de tout lui dévoiler dans les moindres détails. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de considération pour elle et il pouvait peut-être se permettre de déverser sur elle une partie de ses angoisses. Si ça lui brisait le moral, finalement, qu'en avait-il à faire ? Elle voulait se montrer altruiste ? Très bien, il n'allait pas la contrarier.

Une boule d'excitation se forma au niveau de son estomac et il ne fut pas bien sûr de pouvoir en déterminer clairement l'origine. Toujours est-il qu'il ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil de toute la nuit et lorsque son réveil sonna, il fut le premier debout. Il descendit dans la Grande Salle, croisant presque les doigts pour qu'elle s'y trouve.

Elle s'y trouvait, toute seule à la table des Gryffondor – il était encore très tôt – assise sur l'une de ses jambes, tournant négligemment sa cuiller dans sa tasse de café au lait, un livre ouvert devant elle, appuyé sur le pichet de jus de citrouille. Même pendant les repas elle étudiait. Draco trouvait ça désespérant. Mais en attendant ça payait, elle avait toujours les meilleures notes. Peut-être devrait-il en faire autant ? Sûr que son père apprécierait. Mais d'un autre côté, à quoi bon ? A quoi pouvaient bien servir des notes d'école quand on vous jugeait sur votre capacité à tuer un homme ? Poudlard, les cours, même le badge de préfet, tout ça lui semblait maintenant bien dérisoire. Il avait la sensation d'avoir grandi un coup mais de ne pas encore être totalement un homme. Il était comme un enfant que l'on aurait lâché dans un monde d'adultes en lui disant de s'adapter pour ne pas mourir. Il n'avait clairement plus les mêmes préoccupations que les autres élèves. Il enviait leur insouciance, leur capacité à rire et à sourire pour un rien, leur absence de menace.

Il sentait que tout ceci n'était pas totalement hors de sa portée, comme s'il se trouvait derrière une vitre et qu'il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour toucher les autres. Mais la vitre tenait bon et ses doigts s'y heurtaient. S'il cherchait à la griffer, il se brisait les ongles. S'il tapait tout contre, il s'ouvrait les mains.

Maintenant, une autre difficulté se présentait à lui : approcher Granger sans que ça ait l'air louche. Personne à Poudlard ne devait ignorer qu'il la détestait. Il valait mieux rester discret s'il ne voulait pas attirer les soupçons. Et la Grande Salle était tout de même le dernier endroit de l'école où passer inaperçu. Il affirma sa prise sur la sangle de son sac de cours. Il se demandait pourquoi il le prenait encore vu qu'il n'allait plus justement en cours. Sauf une fois de temps en temps lorsque les remarques des professeurs se faisaient trop acerbes et pour éviter justement d'être expulsé. Quoi que, dans un sens, ça l'arrangerait. Si Dumbledore le virait de l'école, il ne pourrait alors plus le tuer et ne pourrait plus faire entrer les Mangemorts. Il aurait échoué et il souffrirait mais la punition serait peut-être un peu moins dure puis qu'il ne serait pas entièrement fautif. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait-il réellement le punir pour avoir trop travaillé à sa mission ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle. Deux garçons de Serdaigle prenaient leur petit déjeuner en bâillant. Un groupe de filles de Poufsouffle parlait tout bas avec animation et à la table des professeurs il pouvait voir Sinistra et Flitwick se passer mutuellement le pain, le lait, la marmelade, comme s'ils étaient en train de faire du troc. Il inspira profondément. S'il restait sur le seuil comme un imbécile, il était évident qu'on le verrait.

Il marcha d'un pas assuré vers la table des Serpentard, fit en sorte de passer juste devant Hermione. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il ralentit et lâcha d'une traite.

« J'aimerais te parler. Mais pas ici. Dans les toilettes du deuxième. »

Et il continua sa route, s'assit à la table de sa maison. Son estomac était en train de jouer au yoyo. Voir autant de nourriture étalée devant lui accentuait sa nausée. Il se demanda s'il avait bien fait et s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'annuler, si Granger allait venir, si elle n'allait pas penser qu'il se moquait d'elle. Il lui tournait le dos. Il dut faire tomber sa cuiller exprès pour trouver un prétexte pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Elle avait levé la tête de son livre et le regardait fixement, surprise. Il jura mentalement. Elle allait les faire repérer !

Il ramassa sa cuiller et se força à avaler un peu de jus de citrouille et un toast beurré. Lorsqu'il eut terminé et qu'il se leva, il constata que la place de Granger à la table des Gryffondor était vide. A nouveau son estomac se noua et il se détesta pour ça. C'était une sang-de-bourbe et il réagissait comme lorsqu'il était sorti pour la première fois avec une fille. Et puis il fallait qu'il se calme. D'abord il n'allait pas demander à Granger de sortir avec lui, loin de là même, il avait juste envie de lui parler un peu. Et ensuite rien ne lui prouvait qu'elle était bien allée au lieu de rendez-vous. Elle pouvait très bien être allée à la bibliothèque ou être allée rejoindre Potter et Weasley.

Si elle n'était pas là, Draco laisserait tomber. Il s'en fit la promesse. Il irait dans la Salle sur Demande travailler à l'armoire et ne ferait rien d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à la réparer.

Il marchait d'un pas un peu trop raide à son goût. Où était donc passé le Draco fier de lui et surtout sûr de lui ? Aux oubliettes, parti dans les méandres de la magie, avec la raison de ce pauvre Lockhart, perdu dans la chambre des secrets peut-être, abandonné aux bons soin d'un mage noir qui n'avait que mort et sang à l'esprit.

Il arriva devant la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle était entrouverte. Il se força à rester calme et à la pousser. Il eut l'impression que son corps se vidait.

Elle était là, en partie assise sur le rebord de l'un des lavabos, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, son regard braqué sur lui. Il ferma la porte, laissa son sac tomber au sol. Il avait l'impression de passer en jugement là.

« J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois.

_ C'est bien. »

Le ton de Granger n'était pas froid, mais il n'était pas spécialement amical non plus. Elle devait probablement attendre de voir ce qu'il avait en tête. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

« Je… je suis acculé. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

Voilà, il avait amorcé la machine. Il y mettait quand même du sien. Elle ne pourrait pas le nier.

« Je ne trouve personne à qui en parler.

_ Et tes amis ? »

Il laissa échapper un rire amer. Un peu trop amer peut-être.

« Tu les as bien vus mes amis ? Crabbe et Goyle sont deux imbéciles. En ce moment, tout ce qui les préoccupe c'est la taille du soutien-gorge de Padma et Parvati Patil. Et je te garantis qu'ils n'ont pas un compas dans l'œil. Blaise est à moitié absent, Pansy me fait la tête et Theo n'est pas sûr de revenir après les vacances de Noël. Je n'ai personne finalement.

_ Il fallait y penser avant de devenir un Mangemort, Malfoy. »

Il sourit, mettant dans ce simple geste toute l'ironie dont il était capable.

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ? Je suis désolé, j'ai dû me tromper. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé que tu saurais m'écouter. Pas m'aider non, je ne demande pas tant, mais juste m'écou… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Hermione avait franchi d'un bond la distance qui la séparait de lui et avait écrasé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, caressa de l'autre la courbure de sa mâchoire. Il était surpris mais il se laissa faire et plus encore, il lui rendit son baiser. Sa langue chercha la sienne, ses lèvres se scellèrent aux siennes. Alors que leur souffle se mêlait, il songea que, finalement, il avait toujours eu envie de ce moment. Et même plus encore, le corps d'Hermione si proche du sien, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait provoquait une certaine raideur au niveau de son bas-ventre. Pris d'une soudaine angoisse, il s'éloigna rapidement. C'était Hermione Granger ! C'était une née-moldue, une sang de bourde, une détestable Miss Je Sais Tout qui avait toujours un avis sur tous les sujets et avait toujours un livre quelconque à citer !

Il ne pouvait pas ressentir de désir pour elle et ce début d'érection devait vite disparaître.

Il respirait très fort et son cœur battait à toute allure. La jeune fille recula, le rouge au front.

« On n'aurait pas dû… »

Il ramassa son sac et prit la fuite. Tant pis pour l'image du grand Draco Malfoy, il était trop perturbé pour faire face. Sous ses pieds, les dalles défilaient à toute allure. Il marchait si vite qu'il en courait presque. Il se concentrait sur les tableaux devant lesquels il passait, sur le claquement de ses talons sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas penser à l'odeur de noix de coco qui l'enivrait, au goût de café au lait sur sa langue. Il ne voulait pas penser à son cœur qui battait si vite qu'il en étouffait presque. Il ne voulait pas penser à son sexe qui réclamait avec insistance de sentir la peau d'Hermione.

Il monta des escaliers, buta deux ou trois fois sur les marches et manqua de justesse de s'étaler de tout son long. Il grimpa jusqu'au dernier étage, fila dans un couloir que personne n'empruntait à cette heure-ci et passa devant la tapisserie des trolls dansants. La porte se dessina dans le mur, il la poussa, jeta son sac à l'entrée.

Les objets oubliés s'étendaient devant lui, attendant un jour l'attention d'un élève. Dans un coin, plusieurs bouteilles de Xérès plus ou moins vides attendaient que l'on vienne les boire. Là-bas, c'était un buste avec une vieille couronne de travers sur la tête. Et puis son armoire, dans un coin tranquille. Il s'avança de quelques pas vers une vieille causeuse en cuir et s'y laissa tomber. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Le baiser avait été délicieux.

Sa main descendit machinalement jusqu'à son pantalon et au-travers de la toile, il sentit son excitation.

« Sang de bourbe. » murmura-t-il.

Mais ça ne suffit pas à le calmer. Il jura. Il n'aimait pas cette fille. Pas du tout même, elle n'avait aucun style, aucune féminité, c'était une idiote de Gryffondor, elle n'aurait même pas dû prétendre à être une sorcière. Il n'avait rien à faire avec quelqu'un comme elle. C'était Hermione Granger quand même et il…

La porte s'ouvrit.

Le cœur de Draco fit un tel bond dans sa poitrine qu'il eut l'impression qu'il lui remontait dans la gorge. Parce que celle qui venait entrer dans la Salle du Demande, alors qu'il y était déjà, n'était autre que Hermione. Il se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil mais il était trop tard, elle l'avait déjà remarqué et se dirigeait vers lui. Elle avait un pas assuré mais ses joues étaient rouges. De honte ou d'émotion, le jeune homme n'aurait su le dire.

« Il faut qu'on parle.

_ Carrément. Comment t'as fait pour me trouver là ?

_ Je t'ai suivi bien sûr.

_ Mais on ne peut pas entrer dans la Salle sur Demande si quelqu'un y est déjà !

_ Bien sûr que si. Il suffit de vouloir trouver la personne en question. Mais comme tu l'as dit, ça ne marche que si la personne y est déjà. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de bien comprendre. Tant pis. La question n'était pas là de toute façon.

« On ne peut pas sortir ensemble toi et moi, lança-t-il sur la défensive. On serait tout le temps obligé de se cacher.

_ De qui ?

_ De… de tout le monde ! De Potter, de Weasley, de mon père !

_ De Voldemort ? »

Draco frissonna. Il n'eut pas le temps de cacher son effroi face au nom de son maître. Hermione, elle, ne flanchait pas. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux.

« On s'est embrassé, on ne va pas sortir ensemble. »

C'était ce qu'il voulait entendre et pourtant il s'en sentit déçu. Il fut incapable de répondre. Il valait mieux ne pas aller plus loin. C'était risqué pour tous les deux, ce n'était pas une idée. Et pourtant, malgré lui, il avait fait un pas en avant et avancé la main pour lui caresser la joue. Elle n'était pas si belle mais elle était tout de même magnifique, il la haïssait tout autant qu'il se sentait attiré par elle. C'était la première fois qu'il sentait autant de contradiction.

Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour terminer le baiser qu'ils avaient commencé précédemment dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Il avait envie de savourer leur goût, de s'imprégner de l'odeur de son parfum. Il inspira profondément, caressa sa nuque, ses épaules. Grisée par l'instant, elle s'avança à déboutonner sa chemise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une fille le déshabillait mais c'était la première fois que Draco se sentait électrisé chaque fois que les doigts de l'adolescente effleuraient sa peau.

Elle le poussa vers la causeuse sur laquelle il tomba assis, à moitié déshabillé. Il la dévorait du regard lorsqu'elle retira son propre chemisier et sa jupe. En sous-vêtements, elle vint s'asseoir contre lui. Leurs mains se cherchèrent, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent tandis que leurs corps s'épousaient. Draco fit preuve de douceur, non par respect pour sa compagne mais parce qu'il sentait que trop de brutalité briserait la magie de cet instant. Il explora chaque centimètre de peau, des doigts ou du bout de la langue.

Hermione frémit de plaisir et lui soupira longuement. Mais sitôt l'excitation retombée, l'ampleur de ce qu'ils avaient fait lui sauta au visage. Il venait de faire l'amour à Hermione Granger ! Il recula précipitamment, bondit sur ses vêtements qu'il enfila.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Elle tendit le bras pour ramasser son chemisier. Il se leva, boucla la ceinture de son pantalon.

« On ne sortira jamais ensemble. Ça ne se reproduira pas ! »

Elle secoua la tête.

« C'est notre secret. Fais attention à toi. »

Elle termina de s'habiller et quitta la pièce. Sitôt la porte refermée derrière elle, Draco se sentit soulagé. Sa présence ne l'enivrait plus. Il s'assit sur la causeuse, se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi n'était-il pas un adolescent comme les autres ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit à l'insouciance et aux stupidités de son âge ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'on fasse de lui un homme avant l'âge ?

Il pressa ses pouces sur ses yeux. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il ne pleurerait plus. Il avait versé assez de larmes. Il aimait Hermione mais il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller à ses sentiments. Il transformerait cet amour en haine pour continuer à la regarder avec dédain et mépris et pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse jamais l'atteindre à travers elle.

Il se leva, fit craquer sa nuque. En attendant, il avait du travail. Cette armoire à disparaître n'allait certainement pas se réparer toute seule.


End file.
